


【忍岳】人型宠物--番外 主人，生日快乐！

by zoey_lee



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoey_lee/pseuds/zoey_lee





	【忍岳】人型宠物--番外 主人，生日快乐！

“唔...今年侑士生日，送什么呢……”

还有几天就是忍足的生日了，可是岳人还没有想好要送他什么。今天又是忍足上班的日子，于是岳人就跑来了迹部家，找慈郎商量，希望慈郎能够给他一些启发。

 

“慈郎，迹部生日的时候，你送了他什么啊？”

“小绵羊抱枕！”慈郎说得特别自豪，可是岳人却皱起了眉头。

“这样啊……可是我前年已经送过小猫抱枕了呢……真是伤脑筋......”岳人泄了气般地趴在了桌上。

这时，慈郎好像突然想起了什么，蹭地一下从沙发上跳了起来。

“对了，岳人，文太前几天跟我说，神奈川那边开了一家‘奇幻用品商店’，我们要不要去那里看看，说不定能找到什么好东西？”

“真的吗？”慈郎的话明显勾起了岳人的兴趣，眼睛里都冒出了光，“那现在就去！”

......

 

十月十五日下午，工作了一天的忍足终于回到了家门口。因为今天是他的生日，所以特地没有加班，到家的时候刚好是饭点。

回家的路上，忍足就在想，不知道今年生日自家宝贝又会给自己准备什么惊喜呢？每年忍足的生日岳人都有好好记着，可是送出的礼物就千奇百怪了：去年是自己加工的羽毛项链，前年是一个小猫抱枕，再往前一年是纳豆章鱼烧？！岳人似乎是把他自己喜欢的东西都送了出来，可是......好吧，既然是岳人送的，就算是纳豆，他忍足侑士也得笑着吃下去。

打开房门，扑鼻而来的就是一股牛排的香味。然后就是一声甜甜软软的“主人，欢迎回家～”

眼前的岳人穿着一身粉红色的女仆装，头上戴着粉红色的蕾丝头箍，两只毛茸茸的耳朵在头箍后面摇啊摇。裙子很短，露出了两条白白嫩嫩的大腿。

 

忍足吞了一下口水。他不得不承认自己被眼前的景色惊得愣了一下，甚至血液循环都变得有点快。

“主人，晚饭已经准备好了，可以用餐了哦～”岳人走上前一步，牵起了忍足的手想把他往餐桌那边待，可忍足却并不跟着他走，而是将岳人往身前带了带，伸出另一只手抚上他的脸，眯着眼睛看着他，轻轻摩挲着岳人的下巴。

“这种时候不是应该说‘主人您是想要先吃饭，还是先吃我’么？”嘴角勾出一抹坏坏的笑容。不知是因为化了妆还是害羞的关系，岳人的脸微微的红，看起来比晚餐更诱人的样子。真想马上把他吃掉呢……

“那个...刚烤好的牛排，凉了就不好吃了，还是先吃晚饭吧～”岳人的眼神四处乱飘，就是不看忍足。

忍足看得出岳人是害羞了，于是搂过他的肩，低头亲了亲他的嘴唇，“嗯，肚子是有点饿了，那就先吃饭吧～”说罢带着岳人走到了餐桌边。

桌上已经摆了两盘牛排意面和刀叉，岳人替忍足拉开了椅子，忍足坐下后就把岳人抱到了自己腿上。

“唔....”岳人有些不安地扭动了一下，忍足这才发现原来岳人没有穿底裤。

岳人的裙子是围裙式的，上半身由丝带固定，而下半身则是左右两片在背后交叠在一起，并没有其他的固定。站着的时候就是普通裙子的样子，可一旦坐下来，背后的布料被撑开了，皮肤就只能直接接触到椅子，或者是，忍足的裤子......

忍足觉得自己全身的血液又涌到下半身了，他故意动了动腿，岳人敏感的皮肤与西裤有些粗糙的布料摩擦在一起，惹得他又浑身紧绷了一下。

“侑士....！”岳人有些嗔怪地看了一眼忍足。

“嗯？不是主人么？”忍足邪魅地笑了笑，一手环住岳人的腰，把头搁在他的肩膀上，“呐，我们开动吧～”

岳人转身，切下了一小块牛排，却没有送到忍足嘴里，而是自己用门牙咬住，将脸凑到了忍足面前。忍足会意，张嘴一口将牛排连同岳人的嘴唇一并含进了嘴里。一边享受着美味，一边想着：女仆装，嘴对嘴喂食，这些自己都没有教过岳人，那么是谁教他的呢？宍户？以他这种别扭的个性是不可能的。慈郎？更不可能了，迹部都舍不得碰他……

想着想着嘴里的肉也吃完了，忍足也动手切了一块牛排喂到岳人嘴里，免得只有自己顾着吃，把自家小猫饿坏了。然后又趁着岳人替自己切牛排的时候，在裙下对他上下其手，一会儿揉揉小屁股，一会儿又摸摸大腿，再捏捏尾巴，揩了不少油。岳人羞得说不出话来，只好红着脸默默继续自己的“工作”。

就这样你喂我一口，我喂你一口地，一顿饭愣是吃了一个多小时才吃完。

“我去洗盘子……”岳人想要从忍足身上跳下来，却被牢牢地禁锢在了怀里。

“盘子过一会儿洗也没关系……”低沉性感的声音飘荡在岳人耳边，让岳人觉得自己的心跳更快，脸更红了，“吃完晚餐，是不是该品尝我的小女仆了？”

忍足将头埋到岳人颈间，岳人今天似乎擦了些香水，味道甜甜的很是醉人。唇舌在岳人的颈项间舔吻着，吸吮着，手也不闲着，慢慢游移到岳人的敏感带，握上了他已经半硬的分身。

“唔嗯……”这段时间不是岳人的发情期，以往他只在发情期时和忍足做过，平日里并不太去想这些事，忍足也不会逼他做。发情期时多半是顺着身体的本能作出反应，而现在的意识则更加清晰。岳人只觉得自己害羞得紧，想要转身抱住忍足，却被他从背后圈着动弹不得。双腿被忍足故意用膝盖顶开无法合拢，双手也不知该放在哪里，只能紧张又不安地抓着裙子。

套弄了一会儿之后，虽然岳人的下身硬了，也发出了细细的喘息声，可身体却依旧僵硬着。忍足察觉到，便松开腰间固定着他的手，将他的身体转过来面对自己。刚一转身，岳人就紧紧搂住了忍足，将头埋入他的肩膀。忍足觉得自己的肩膀上似乎湿湿的，哭了？

知道不在发情期的人型宠物，身体都没有做好交合的准备，忍足忍着下身的欲望，轻轻地抚摸着岳人的头发和背脊，“怎么了？害怕？”

怀里的人没有动静，只是抱着他的手更紧了些。

“那不做了，好不好？”

岳人摇了摇头。

忍足无奈又觉得有些好笑，只好继续抚着岳人的头发安慰着，“宝宝，要做的也是你，害怕的也是你，我要拿你怎么办才好呢……”

岳人抬起头来，眼眶红红的，眼角还挂着泪珠，咬着嘴唇怪委屈的。他盯着忍足看了几秒后，又对着嘴唇主动吻了过去。岳人的吻技并不太好，一张嘴，就又被忍足伸了舌头进来夺了主动权。忍足一只手摩挲着岳人的脸颊，汲取着他口中的芬芳，直到岳人觉得有些透不过气，发出了呜呜的呻吟，才被放开。

“有我在，别怕……”忍足又亲了亲岳人的头发，“我们去床上？”

“嗯……”岳人点了头，双手环上忍足的脖子。忍足便替他脱了鞋子，将他抱起来走进卧室。

两人面对面躺着，忍足单手搂着岳人的肩膀，让他靠着自己的胸口，能够得到更多的安全感。另一只手则摸到岳人的臀部，掰开臀瓣，在小穴外试探着。

小穴还有些干涩，忍足正想着该用什么润滑一下，岳人就又开了口：“床头柜的抽屉里，有……”说了一半又涨红了脸。

“嗯？”忍足伸手打开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出了一罐润滑剂。

“什么都准备好了，还害羞呢？”将岳人往怀里带了带，挤了些润滑剂在手上，又抹了些在岳人的穴口。凉凉的触感让岳人的小穴收缩了一下。

忍足的手指又在穴口多停留了一会儿，直到确认手指和穴口都沾满了润滑剂，才试着将手指往小穴里挤压，却感受到了明显的阻力。

“可能会有一点疼，放松一点好么……”轻声哄着岳人，又将吻落在他的脖颈处。岳人尽力放松着自己的身体，终于在忍足含上他小巧的喉结的同时，将手指挤入了小穴。

“唔……”异物进入的感觉让岳人有些许不适，但却并不疼。忍足的动作很轻很慢，进去了之后也只是停着，等岳人的身体软下来才开始缓缓抽动手指。

动作虽慢，可是感受却格外清晰，似乎内壁的皱褶都在被慢慢抚平。而忍足又很清楚岳人的敏感点在哪里，不时轻轻按压挑逗着。即便是不在发情期，岳人也被挑逗地起了情欲，分身直直地挺立了起来，连小穴里也开始自己分泌出了一些体液。岳人的喉间发出了有些压抑的细碎呻吟，尾巴也左右摇摆着。忍足见状，便又伸入了一根手指。

“嗯啊～嗯……侑士……”

“叫主人……”知道岳人已经慢慢进入了状态，忍足又开始恶劣地故意顶了顶他最敏感的那一点。虽然很想马上把岳人吃了，可是如果不好好做扩张的话是会受伤的，所以只能先逗逗他。

“啊……！！嗯……主人……”岳人被刺激地蜷起了腿，忍足就顺势举起他的一条腿缠上自己的腰。岳人觉得自己臊得慌，可一想到在逗弄自己的是忍足又觉得心脏砰砰直跳，说不清是紧张还是兴奋。

“要再进一根手指了哦……”忍足一边说着一边就将第三根手指伸了进去，岳人也已经适应了这样的节奏，并没有觉得有什么不舒服。

在岳人体内又抽插搅动了一番，觉得差不多了，忍足便抽出手指脱下自己的裤子想要进入，却不料被岳人一个用力翻身压在身下。

“嗯？”岳人现在的姿势是骑在自己的下腹部，两人的分身刚好能紧紧贴合在一起，虽然被裙子所遮挡，却格外引人想入非非。

“我...要在上面......”岳人这句话说得没什么底气，忍足直接从脑海中删去了他要反攻的假设，那么......

“自己坐上来？”

岳人点点头，握住了忍足滚烫的分身对准自己的穴口。忍足乐了，双手交叉在脑后享受着自家宝贝的服务。本想跟岳人说别着急慢慢来，没想到还没开口，岳人就一下坐了下去。

“嗯……”两人同时发出了一声闷哼。岳人是被顶到了敏感点，而忍足则是没想到不在发情期的岳人小穴居然如此紧致。他本就许久没和岳人做了，刚才又一直忍耐着，被岳人这么一夹差点没忍住射出来。

忍足平复了下呼吸，“自己动动看？”

岳人俯下身用双手撑着忍足的肩膀，前后摆动起了腰身。虽然幅度不大，但忍足却是一副享受的表情，还时不时发出舒服的叹息声。毕竟自家宝贝难得那么主动，应该要鼓励呐。

忍足将一只手覆上岳人的手背，安抚地摩挲着。岳人逐渐找到节奏，也找到了让自己舒服的频率，便一下下地摆动着。

“唔...嗯......唔.......”敏感点被撞击发出了轻轻的呻吟，可速度却渐渐慢了下来，最后干脆趴到了忍足胸口喘起气来。

“累了？”忍足摸了摸岳人的头发，又揉了揉他的腰。突然觉得岳人身上的衣服有些碍事，干脆解开了背后的蝴蝶结将衣服褪下，让岳人与自己紧紧贴在一起。

“嗯……”岳人迷迷糊糊地呜咽了一声不知道是回答忍足的问题还是在呻吟。

“接下来交给我就好...”知道岳人的体力向来不太好，忍足便搂着他开始抽送了起来。

不同于刚才岳人小心翼翼的动作，忍足的幅度和速度都大了不少。岳人觉得自己每一下都要被弹到半空再重重的落下，没多久便觉得要受不了。

“唔...侑....唔嗯...不.....喵呜......”

每一下的撞击都直直地指向最敏感的那点，岳人带着哭腔呻吟着，连猫咪的本音都出来了……可忍足还是不放过他，双手扶正岳人的腰继续弹动着。岳人的身体没有其他的支点，身后那处的感受就越发清晰，身前的小岳人也直挺挺地站着，前端流出了晶莹的眼泪。

岳人觉得下身涨得有些难受，想要伸手握住，却被忍足抓住了手。忍足将手指插入岳人的指缝间与他十指交握，另一只手则搂着他的腰，翻过身来将他压在身下。

“唔嗯......”因为翻身的原因，岳人的敏感处又再次被摩擦到了，然后忍足便放缓了动作......

“舒服么？”岳人总觉得忍足的声音有一种魅惑人心的魔力，每次他在自己耳边说话，就觉得心里痒痒的，只想，紧紧地抱住他......

岳人也确实这么做了，他用空出的一只手紧紧攀住忍足的后背，忍足便顺势伏下身体，吻住了他的唇。

“岳人还没回答我呢，舒服么？”

“唔...嗯.....啊嗯......”激烈冲撞之后的缓慢摩擦更让人觉得难耐，岳人羞于回答忍足的问题，却被逼出了一连串呻吟。

“岳人身体里比发情期都要紧好多，湿湿热热的，夹得主人好舒服呢……”忍足故意在岳人耳边压低声音说着这些色情的话语，惹得岳人只能红着脸往他怀里钻，“如果岳人也能舒服的话，我会很高兴的.....”

“嗯……啊嗯....舒...舒服......”

“想要么？”握着岳人的分身，轻轻地套弄起来。

“想要......嗯……”

“想要什么？”

“想要....嗯....侑士....主人......”

“乖孩子，马上给你.....”

听到了满意的答案，忍足吻了吻岳人的眼睛，随后就开始了又一轮的猛烈的进攻。

“嗯……嗯啊......喵....太....太快呜......要....嗯……要去......”

“岳人.....我们一起......”

“嗯啊啊啊啊..！！”一阵短暂的筋挛后，两人都达到了高潮，而后空气中只剩下粗重的喘息声......

高潮的余韵尚未散去，岳人脸上仍是潮红一片。忍足搂着他轻轻拍着他的背部安抚着。岳人则将脸埋在他的胸口不愿抬头。

“怎么了？弄疼你了？”

岳人摇了摇头，他只是想撒娇而已，想在忍足怀里撒娇，想被他抱着哄着。因为抱着自己的这个人是忍足侑士，所以就算再怎么羞怯，只要在他怀里就觉得有满满的安全感。

 

忍足胸口蹭了好一会儿，岳人才终于抬起头开了口，“侑士...唔，主人......生日快乐！”

“所以，这是你的生日礼物？”忍足玩着岳人的头发，问着这个答案不言自明的问题。

“嗯！主人...喜欢吗？”岳人有些紧张又有些羞怯地吻着这个问题。

“当然，刚才不就说了么，喜欢得不得了……”

为什么这个人能脸不红心不跳地说出这种话...岳人轻轻捶了一下忍足的胸口，又被他笑着搂进怀里。

“说起来......女仆装，喂食play，骑乘式......这些都是谁教你的？”

岳人想了想，翻身从床头柜里摸出了一本书递到忍足手里。

“《征服主人的108式》，仁王雅治著？”

“嗯，仁王是文太的好朋友，他在神奈川开了一个奇幻用品商店，里面有好多奇奇怪怪的东西诶～”

“比如你刚刚穿的女仆装？还有这本书？”忍足翻开书，里面写的都是各式各样的cosplay方式、小道具的介绍和使用方法等等……嗯，看来可以和岳人好好研究学习一下。

“对啊～我觉得他好厉害啊，好多东西我和慈郎都没见过呢～”

“嗯？你和慈郎一起去的？”

“对啊，慈郎还买了一套水手服呢～说要穿给迹部看看～”

“是嘛......”忍足觉得自己应该恭喜迹部，看来离吃到羊肉不远了。

“呐岳人，下次我们一起去这家店逛逛吧～好好学习一下这本书怎么样？”


End file.
